The Project
by That-writer01
Summary: Everyone knows the story of the jock and the emo, everyone knows the story of the nerd and the cheerleader, and some know the story of the player and the outcast. This is one of those stories. It's a love story, but of course the only problem is that it doesn't know it's a love story. Welcome to the world of senior year and how it changed the player and the out cast. All human!
1. Chapter one

**HELLO. IM BACK! Ok this is a new version of the same story I wrote a while back, I did promise to write this within a week of taking it down and I think it may of been a month or two so I'm really sorry about that, but thank you for being patient with me, I hope you like the new story. READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm afraid I own nought, all the credit goes to stephenie Meyer. Oh the jealousy**!

You know how when a new school year comes around and your determined that this year is going to be different, that you will go in a changed person, you'll create a new reputation, a new image, then you do something thing you did last year and everyone remembers who you are. Yeah that happens a lot to people, just not to me, you want to know the key, become a social outcast. You see when you become the social out cast such as myself, no one really notices you, you don't exist, therefore no has expectations for you, no one expects you to be good at English, or suck a basket ball, no one expects you to sit with someone new, because your pretty much only have one friend anyway, and no one not even your own mother expects you to be in a relationship so you could be the easiest person on the planet and no one would give a crap. Me of course I keep on the down low, don't wear bright colours, dont sleep around, dont have a flashy car, and try to stay away from the cafeteria. Why am I telling you this? well, today is my first day of school, I'm a senior and therefore I have one more year of going unnoticed until I leave this hellhole of a town and go to college, and I plan on changing absolutely nothing.

"Bellsy bear, time to wake up" Seth coos from out side my door, he of course has no ideas I've been awake for the past two hours showering and reading, not at the same time of course. I roll off my bed, already in my destroyed skinny jeans, dark plaid shirt and converse, then of course I fall over and hurt my head because I'm clumsy like that

"You ok?" Seth calls

"Yep" I say rubbing my head

"Fall off your bed again?" He asks nonchalantly

"Yep" I repeat picking myself up from the floor

"Well Mom's made pancakes" right, tradition. Sue Clearwater's, I means Swans, famous chocolate chip pancakes, we have them at every special occasion: first and last day of school, christmas, thanksgiving, Easter, Halloween (although she makes them green at Halloween) you get the picture.

"Ok, I'll be down in a second" I say still rubbing my head as I remember I needed to pack my bag. I've had the same backpack since freshman year, it's had acid spilled on it as well as orange juice, it's been set on fire, been ran over by a truck, and thrown into a pool, but to this day it had been a trusty backpack that I intend to make a family air loom. I stuff some of my old books in there as well as my phone and sketch pad (what artist goes anywhere without their sketch pad), not forgetting a second pair of shoes and socks, as knowing my luck I'll probably fall into a pond or puddle, this is forks people wettest place on earth and I'm Bella Swan clumsiest person on earth for me any possible way of getting embarrassed will happen.

I make my way down stairs and into the kitchen were Sue is leaning over the stove in a green blouse, black pencil skirt, and black heels. Sue's an environmental lawyer, she spend her work days challenging big companies who want to build in areas of 'high environmental value' therefore the dress code.

"Good morning little miss" Sue says coming over and kissing my forehead while smoothing down my hair

"Morning Sue" I don't call Sue mom, my dad says that it would be nice if I did but he knows I won't my, so he's just kinda stopped trying, either that or sue told him to leave me alone

"Your pancakes are on the counter" she say in her usual sing song voice before turning back to the stove with a smile on her face

"I was actually gonna meet Alice at the diner" then looking at seth shocked face a finish with a much nicer tone "if that's ok with you" queue the relaxation of Seth's face muscles

"What do you mean your going to the diner, Sue's made pancakes" there you go folks, that's my dad: Charly Geoffrey Swan, police chief and owner of an extremely embarrassing police cruiser "it's tradition" he complains with his usual 'come on Bella' tone

"I know but I promised dad, plus Alice's parents want pictures" I lie sounding kinda awkward, you see me and my dad have never really been close he was pretty popular in high school, captain of the football team dated the head cheerleader, typical small town high school boy, so it's hard for him to understand why I'm such a social reject.

"You hate pictures" Charlie reminds me as though I don't already know, I take a sharp breath hoping I won't have to talk to him for much longer

"Dad, wheres Caleb" Seth interrupts saving my life, I turn to him and mouth a 'thank you'

"He's in his crib" Charlie said with a sigh, Caleb's my super adorable, super cute, super bubbly nephew; my sister, well step sister, Leah is an actor. She got pregnant young just when her career was about to take off so Charlie and Sue took Caleb in saying that they would take of him until Leah could "I've only just got him settled, he was crying all night" oh he's also teething, making this a very unpleasant time for all of us.

"Well I'll see you later" I say kissing Sue on the cheek, then Charlie on the cheek, caleb on the cheek, and then to switch things up a bit kissed the top of Seth's head even if he swatted at me telling me to 'go away ya big softy' (which made me laugh)

"Make sure you grab something to eat" Sue shouts after to me as I walk into the hall to grab my coat

"I will" I assure her throwing the coat on and jogging out to my truck with my keys in between my teeth.

My truck is an old 1950's Chevy. It's ugly, rusted, it's paint is faded, it practically has no engine, could brake down at any given moment and I love the thing to pieces. One of the main down sides is that it doesn't have heating so on cold, grey, wet days like today I practically freeze to death.

I drive slowly, not because I want to but because I have to, like I said this truck sucks, anyway I arrived at the diner about fifteen minutes later while Robbie (Alice's dad) is opening up. He catches sight of my truck and waves, I would have waved to but I'm not the best of driver so I'd probably end up running him over and I couldn't destroyer his perfectly greased black hair and fifties dress code (everyone said that Robbie was stuck in the fifties, Alice of course says that's impossible because he wasn't there in the first place). Once I parked up my door was opened for me "Your late" Robbie scolded jokingly "Alice has been bouncing around like a ball in a basket ball game" did I tell you Robbie is also the king of bad jokes. I force a laugh in hope that I won't hurt his feelings as I get out of the car and head toward the fire escape.

Alice and the rest of her family live above the diner, as much as she says she hates it I know she loves it, when we were thirteen we used to sneak into the freezer and get a big tub of 'Bears heaven' (and for those out there who don't speak teenage girl, 'Bears heaven' is Apple and honey flavoured ice cream, a.k.a the best ice cream in the world) As me and Robbie walk up the rickety old fire escape we see a head pop out of a window, short black hair falling forward to not so elegantly frame a small, angular and porcelain face. A shrill squeal filled the air as the head disappeared "I'm warning you now" Robbie laughed as we reached the third and last set of stairs; the PVC door above us opened and a small pixie like girl (a.k.a my best friend) jumped out jogging down the few steps between us. She enveloped my in a hug, squeezing the living day lights out of me

"Alice...can't ...breath" I choke out forcing her to let go

"Breathing's over rated" Alice laughed squeezing me tighter

"Ok Alice, you don't want to kill poor Bella do you" that beautifully even voice was Caroline, Alice's stepmom, a thirty year old ex model with auburn hair, perfectly pale skin and plump lips, Alice said she was the reason she never got any dates, because they lost interest as soon as they saw her mother

"Hey Caroline" I greet once Alice let me out of her death grip

"Come on sweet pea, I've made some builders tea" Caroline makes a lot of builders tea yet to this day I have no idea what exactly it is

"So do you girls plan on boyfriends this year" Caroline ask/ making Robbie choke on his tea. We were leaning against the kitchen island sipping at our tea, while Robbie made fried some apple and cinnamon french toast, one of my and Alice's favourite dishes

"I don't know about Alice but I probably won't" I say truthfully

"Yeah Bella thinks that relationships are stupid, at least in high school, she thinks that because it's our senior year we should focus on our school work and not on boys" Alice complains making her presence known, she had disappeared to go get ready about fifteen minutes ago but with alice fifteen minutes is enough time to do absolutely everything, alice could give birth to a whale and still have time to spare. She stood there with her hands on her hips with her eyebrows raised "Well how do I look" she asks impatiently

"You look great" I tell her while Caroline beams. Alice was wearing a navy sleeveless blouse, ripped black skinny jeans and navy flats, it was her usual dress code, smart and intelligent, yet cute and flaunting that way her parents both got what they wanted

"Thank you" she beamed curtseying for some random reason, and then scurried over to the kitchen island awaiting her breakfast

"Were's Cynthia?" Caroline asks looking around the kitchen/living room/dinning room (what it's a small apartment), Cynthia is Alice's younger sister, the hate each other to say the least

"How am I supposed to know" Alice snaps

"One because she's your sister, and two don't talk to your mother like that" Robbie scolded sliding a plate of French toast over to me

"Sorry" she says looking at Caroline with an apologetic expression , "Bells can we go now?" Alice asks just while I stuffed a giant peice of french toast into my mouth, I turn to her a small corner of toast sticking out of the corner of my mouth

"But I'm eating" I muffle trying to chew

"You can grab something to eat during study hall" she says hopping down from her chair and brushing the crumbs off of her jeans

"Fine" I mumble chewing the remainder of the toast and popping two polos into my mouth, while Alice went to her room to get her coat.

"See you at four" Alice calls and we head toward the front door/fire escape

"Love ya" Robbie and Caroline called simultaneously making them both laugh

"Love ya too" Alice calls closing the PVC door behind her "come on where going to be late"

**Ok I hoped you like it, please review and tell me what you think, your opinions mean the world to me. I should update within the next two days I hope, so favourite, follow and review! Thanks a million **

**_Thatwriter-01_**


	2. Bye bye for now

Sorry guys but I have to disappear for a while, a lot of things to catch up on, I know I'm generally disapointing and I do hope to write a story soon unfortunately it probably won't be this one, anyone when I do write a new story check it out, but I am thankful to everyone who's read my story I'm very happy that you have, and I hope you like any future story that I publish, but for now it's goodbye, peace

that-writer01


End file.
